kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bharatram1
Re:Chapter Redirects ?? I know what you mean by that, but do not change the name of the chapters. The best thing that you can do it to create a new page named "Chapter 1" and fill the empty page with the redirect link. Oh and do not forget to categorize the page with Category:Redirect Pages. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then do you best. Anyways what you have said it a lot easier, I am now rewriting the character pages and i have forgotten some of the chapter titles. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Well it's a great idea for you to do that, for the peoples that cannot remember the title of the chapter. Well you can do that project, any another great ideas tell it me ^_^ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:UserBan template It's a great idea, i will create one and give you the link of it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :I have been created the banner here, if you want to you can fix it for me ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I will try, but maybe there is no way to find something like that ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC). ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks for The Chapter Summary About the latest chapter, I'm glad to create them. The only favor I would like is that you would place the basic templates for new chapters. I would like to create the summaries for them so you can have more time making this wiki much better in different areas I'm unable to adjust. Also, if you need any help or would like to ask a favor, just ask me. I'm open to help or change any pages. If you need new info or pictures, I can add them if you ask. I would like to help kaminomi wiki as much as possible. Oh yes, how do you put your name after each message, just as you, progamer, ernest and the few others do. Please help me there. -Green Moriyama Re:What exactly is going on? We having a rivalry with the Reborn! Wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry i lost the fight, it is a person who is really deep in wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I'm afraid there has been some sort of miscommunication; I'm not the one who has a problem with ProGamer, that would be the admin of another wiki. Since ProGamer will be quitting the D.Gray-man wiki, I am just using the Kaminomi wiki to tie up a few loose ends; I really don't want ProGamer to leave, but if he feels he must, then he will, unfortunately... .Seshat. 16:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah you don't have to attack .Seshat. he's one of my friends just like you, you don't need to be involve with this war, this person is low talked and an egocentric person. Let me say an true otaku, what you can do is to fins an other way to replace the episode list templates and that of the chapters, the annon welcome-message and the user welcome-message and an new main page design. I will quite today. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Anyways you have right with the main page, i created it with joy and from where he got the main page design from is from the featured article that was originally created with the former creator of the wikia. I don't understand why he's making a big problem about his templates, what shall you do is someone is copying the templates. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well then no one will touch this wikia and we are originally using wikia's templates right, so it isn't really his desings. Wikia is a place were everyone is editing for free and not to create templates and takes them for themselves but this is my last stand, i will not change anything to no where. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chapter = I think a chapter will come, as the spoiler was released. But I think the raw will be delayed. Meaning late release. Ernest8192 00:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : I'll do the detailed summary of the chapter once you put the page for it up. Is that fine with you? Green Moriyama 02:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Wiki ?? Maybe, which one i it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Welcome Message Template I will work on it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 11:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Changes to Pages What do you mean?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I now use templates that are never related to the Reborn! Wikia and it is a lot better for contributers or visitors to see the cover within in. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Song Preview I thank you for the offer. But I might not be able to do it. I can still try out, so please send me a smaple or two and I'll try something out. Thank you for contacting me; glad to feel like I am reliable on this site. Green Moriyama 22:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archives for Spoiler Talkpage Sure ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Music Project "The World god Only Knows" music project.... I'll take the position, but may I ask for more info about what is required of me for this project, and other statistics? Better want to know what's needed before heading off on such a responsibility. Thank you very much for asking me. GreenMoriyama 19:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, let me get this straight: this project is to make a talk page for a specific topi where everyone can talk about that subject. For EXA, I can post a comment on ch115 on the page, and someone else can respond on the same page. Am I right? Also, when you say "looking after the forum pages", you mean looking after the prject page. If that's all, I'm fine with it. Glad you asked me. GreenMoriyama 23:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ready to take upon the job!!!! GreenMoriyama 23:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chapter Summary Project That sounds like a huge project. I'd be happy to take on the job. Ernest8192 04:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Abolish Talk Pages Well if you mean with that talk pages must turn into comment pages i will turn it down, but if you mean to create topics about specific topics around the wikia then you are free to do that. I know what you mean after i saw a topic about the chapter pages, if you want to you have my word to do that. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, i dislike comment pages at my time when i was editing the Oumagadoki Zoo Wikia. Why not leave a message in the community message and create some topic where they can join which that they can also edit the page to leave a message which you can protect the talk page. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Well you can do that of course we need some bots around this wikia to make our life as editors easy, if you want to do that then go ahead. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Publicize Forums Yes, i will put it right now. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Pages For Chapters About that page, I tried to change it, but the links are a bit messed up. I noticed that one chapter was not on the list, ch132 "Doll Roll Hall". So I changed it in the chapter list section and the Redirect page. But for the redirect page, the links don't go to their respective pages. Sorry~! Did not mean to mess it up. Please fix it. Green Moriyama -It's me again. you did great, but the side chapter, 122b, wasn't there. I placed it there ,but there is one problem: I tried to place a space between the "Chapter 122b" and the "Flag 122b" but it does not create it when I 'publish' it. Once again, may you please fix this? GreenMoriyama 23:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) --Thank you very much! GreenMoriyama 03:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admins? It's because you an i are the only main active admins around this wikia, Vegapunk and the creator of this wikia has been vanished and Kikomojo is totally inactive. If GreenMoriyama really wants to become an admin, we should give him the rollback rights first then, but on the other hand, he filled in characters songs lyrics which i cannot find. But it's yearly, let's see...I could make a conclusion at end May. From now on give him the rollbacks right first then. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 05:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well promote him to that and i will make an conclusion in half or end May, I'm already impressed of his edits and activity and his edits to the lyrics because I've seen that he's Japanese. He can be an huge credit to this wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollback User Rights ? I understand if I don't reach the requirements of an admin. If there is, please point out what I'm missing. I'll be glad with the rights of a rollback also and will wait as long as needed in order to comfirm if I'm legable to be an admin. But I would like to ask: What are the policies of a rollback and what powers are they given compared to a regular member? Don't want to abuse any new powers here. If there's a link, please send me one... -Thank you very much! I'll make sure to use this tool to only reverse vandilism. Again, thank you very much! GreenMoriyama 21:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trivia Very sorry, Bharatram! It was very inconciderate of me to sya those things. I'll take back the comment and revert everything back to what they were. GreenMoriyama 23:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Is it only me!? Recently, when I've been editing the pages, sometimes the paragraphs intersects each other. Exa: when I wrote "....and that." and made a new paragraph starting with "So we continue....", the two connects there to make "...and that. So we continue...." I temporaly fix this by 'enetering' it again, but it makes the page still a bit odd. Am i the only one who has this problem? Can it be fixed.....!? GreenMoriyama 02:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) -I don't get what you by style or text, but whichever. About the tag, you mean to add " " at the end of the paragraph. I feel a bit stupid when I here this..... GreenMoriyama 04:59, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Episode Summaries Don't worry, I do the episode summaries just like i did before of Season 1. It's great that you will do the chapter synopsis. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stop!!! Sorry, didn't mean to cause problems for your end. It's just that when I had a look in the category pages for the redirects, because of the numberical ordering, chapters were really hard to organise. I'll stop with my action from now. Ernest8192 09:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Need more advertising for the forums.. I will see what i shall do about it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 05:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:What Happened ? It's better that i stay out of this wikia, I i input an warning they ignored it and starts to do their own will that is not good at this wikia. I've seen a lot times that many contributers hits wrong info and images and categories around this wikia that is freaking annoys me. Just like at the episodes from last week some editor came with an image with a wededededr.jpg title. The chapter pages has the category summary for some reason which that's not evenly necessary and about the latest chapter page, the link to that was confusing. It won't help if put clear warnings they are ignoring that. I had a lot of patient but this time it has become the limit, I will continue further on another wikia and hope that no one at there will ignore my warning at that wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:23, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :I wanna have it the best wikia but if we have contributers like this it won't happen. They doesn't evenly fill in the chapters. Evenly if i lock the pages around this wikia it still won't help because they are then attacking the images. It has no use anymore, after that i complete the episode pages i will quit, I had a lot of patient telling them not to do it anymore but new contributers comes and doesn't evenly follow the rules evenly when the link is that clear on the main page. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not over reacting at all, I feel stomped that contributers are not following the rules. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed i told you that and yes i am too nice. I will talk to the contributers about what they have done and ask then not to do so not they're then been banned. I remember my times at the Pokémon wikia, an admin named Charitwo is damn harsh to other contributers maybe that's why I'm too nice to them. I will work a lot longer around this wikia because you has told me something just at the last message. This time admins will take an hard hand to the contributers because it's getting to annoying me. Thanks anyway ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 09:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Aquiring Links and Redirects ?? I've noticed that. I've seen a lot of related wikia's that are messy and taken from other websites. If you want to you can put the links on them because I only know a few maybe you know more of them. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin/Bureucrat Box I created the Admin/Bureucrat template special for administrators and bureaucrat. You can use that on your user page to show off that you're an admin at this wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I tough we should use just an regular Ambox because Ambox 2 was an mistake because i was waiting for the layout of it. It's better to switch back to the original ambox and i will make some changed. I will lock those pages on my other account. ProGamerP2 15:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Special Txt Boxes...? I've seen a few of the common staff have these special labels, such as you and Ernest. I checked into this and found a label saying ""This user is a part of the Kaminomi Music Project" and such. Is that for me? GreenMoriyama 03:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) -No need to apologize. It happens from time to time, and I'm forgiving. Unless it's too frequent.......GreenMoriyama 06:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:We touched this month's spotlight for anime/manga Yes, I know, I'd ask for the request. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Main Page No need anymore, It was an Wikia big, they are doing something new again with the design. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:chat on kaminomi wiki No idea, but i will find something for that. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 05:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Changed Wikia.css Nah leave it for how it is, it's just fine right now. But i will think about it to make it transparent if i have the perfect idea for it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 09:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Episode Summaries Can you not do the episodes synopsis?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you ask others to teamwork with you, didn't know that you have exams either. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Light Novels Hello, it's Green Moriyama. Long time no see... I was looking at the ligth novel, and I feel we could make individual pages for each of their volumes. I have the avaible ones, vol 1 and 2, so I would like to wokr on them personally. Is this fine, or was it unnecessary to ask...? GreenMoriyama 23:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Time for a Promotion OK, great for agreeing. I will make him a sysop then, Sakugu doesn't mind about it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 04:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Latest Ch Summary I'm on it then! I'll see what I can do!! GreenMoriyama 05:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:New templates I've seen it, It's a lot better now. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 09:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :That good, it's very professional. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 09:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::It's good so far but..there is an error. My name is floating above the border. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I fixed it, It was simple after I found out that it was only at the user page. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 11:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Image Hey can you not get the spotlight image for me? Funny enough i only get dutch spotlights and i do not know why?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 09:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I ment what i have on my D.Gray-man user page. If you're using firefox you must click on the icon and then go to media where you can find images and can take them only on clicking on Save As. Anyway the spotlight looks great, I have no idea how it was accepted but it is great, great job. ^_^ ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks bro, I can always count on you. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Favicon... Hello, Bharatram1, and how are you? I was wondering if you know how to make favicons for a site. I'm trying to find out how to make it, for I wish to make them for other wikis I'm working at. It would help if you knew...GreenMoriyama 01:31, May 9, 2011 (UTC)